Arashi
Arashi (嵐, literally: "storm, tempest") is the Lord of the Northern Lands and the Ruler of the Sky Dragons, both titles that she inherited from her father. She is a powerful dragon daiyōkai over two hundred and fifty years old. After her father's death in pursuit of the Shikon Jewel, Arashi inherited his titles and responsibilities, much to her annoyance. Arashi has no interest in being a leader of anything and simply wants to live her life how she sees fit. Though she enjoys the commodities of her Sky Palace, she frequently runs away to avoid her responsibilities. Always accompanying her is her servant and guardian, Yoru. Physical description Despite her age, Arashi appears to be physically 17. She has fair skin, red-violet eyes and long, dark teal hair tied up in a high ponytail and braided at the end. She wears a red and navy headband and has a long strand of hair on the left side of her face wrapped in a green ribbon. She wears a dark blue kimono-like dress that comes to her thighs, a smaller red tunic over that with a pink, green and blue polka dot pattern. The right sleeve of the red tunic is unworn and hangs around her waist, exposing the purple tube top she wears beneath that. A green and purple sash is wrapped around her waist and a small sword is tied on her left waist. Over her shoulders she wears a gold armor band that holds a navy blue twin tail cape with white circle and magenta fan patterns. Her right arm, knees and lower legs are covered in black armor and her feet are wrapped in red and white fabric. Personality Because she grew up in the Sky Palace high above the surface, Arashi has always been curious about the creatures that live on the ground. However, she was forbidden by her father and instead was forced to spend much of her time training and learning to one day take his place as Ruler of the Sky Dragons, resulting in a somewhat rebellious nature. This was further exacerbated by Arashi's dislike of her father's cruel and ruthless nature to those he viewed as below him, including herself. Because of dealing with her father, Arashi has developed a hatred for bullies and believes that all living things - demon and human alike - deserve an equal right at life. Her dislike of bullies is so intense that she is willing to step in and defend the weak. When Arashi had to prematurely take over as ruler, she had the habit of shirking her responsibilities out of laziness and general disinterest to instead travel to the surface and explore that part of the world she had never seen before. With Yoru, Arashi has a tendency to be very playful and almost always teases him especially about him being her servant. She often makes him do silly or degrading tasks, but she nonetheless greatly values Yoru. She is greatly possessive of Yoru and does not like others giving him orders. When questioned whether this is because she has feelings for him, Arashi responds that she just doesn't like anyone else using her servant. Abilities As a daiyōkai, Arashi has a variety of powers and skills at her disposal. She is far more powerful than average and lesser yōkai. Powers *'Sky manipulation:' Arashi possesses the ability to manipulate the elements of the sky. **'Weather control:' As an aspect of her sky powers, Arashi is able to control the weather and generate different forms of weather. ***'Air:' She can control the element of air in the form of air attacks, using air to levitate objects and generating powerful windstorms. ***'Rain:' She can generate rainstorms and control the rain in anyway she desires. ***'Snow:' She can generate snow and use it to create blizzards and form ice attacks. ***'Thunder:' She can generate powerful, concussive shockwaves. ***'Lightning:' She can manipulate and generate electricity and summon lightning, using it to create destructive lightning storms and use electrical attacks. ***'Thermal:' She can manipulate temperatures and make it hotter or colder. *'Transformation:' Arashi is capable of transforming into a giant serpentine dragon. In this form, her eyes become completely red, her skin changes to light teal scales with a dark underbelly and dark teal fur flowing from her head, down her back and to her tail. She has a pair of intricate horns on her head, whiskers and four legs, each with four talons. *'Immortality:' As a daiyōkai, Arashi possesses immortality. She can live for hundreds of years with little visible sign of aging. *'Immunity:' Arashi's demonic powers grant her immunity to diseases, toxins and any other forms of ailment that would affect humans and lesser yōkai. *'Accelerated healing:' She has an accelerated healing factor that allows her to recover from serious wounds in a matter of hours. *'Blood contract:' Arashi has the ability to create blood contracts between herself and another. She used this to make a contract with Yoru in which she would save his life and he would become her servant. As a result of the blood contract, both parties gained markings on their hands. Arashi can use the marking to track Yoru down should he try to run away and she omitted that it can work the other way around. *'Flight' *'Enhanced senses' *'Enhanced strength, speed and durability' Skills *'Charisma:' Arashi is very charismatic and easily able to convince people to do as she says or see things her way simply through her powers of persuasion. *'Leadership:' Despite her reluctance, Arashi has natural leadership instincts. *'Melee and ranged combat:' Arashi is highly well-trained in both melee and ranged combat and could easily take on any foe. **'Swordsmanship:' She is also trained in swordsmanship. **'Dual wielding:' Prior to giving her Tenraiga to Yoru, she expertly dual wielded her two blades with precision and accuracy. Weaknesses *'Laziness:' Despite her power and prowess, Arashi lacks ambition to be the great ruler she was raised to be. She is quite lazy and would rather run away to have fun than do any of her lordship duties. *'Procrastination:' Additionally, Arashi has a tendency to put off doing tasks and procrastinating. Equipment *'Denkoutsume (電光爪, ''literally: "lightning claw"):' A ninjato-sized blade, the Denkoutsume is a small sword made from her claw. It allows her to channel her weather powers in a more precise manner. *'Kinzokutate Mimipi (金属盾耳ピ, literally: "metal shield earring"):' Arashi possesses a pair of scaled, metal earrings that she can remove and magically enlarge at will to deflect oncoming attacks. *'Tenraiga (天雷牙, literally: "thunder fang"; formerly):' Tenraiga was a katana-sized blade made from her fang, with a similar ability as Denkoutsume. However, she gave the blade to Yoru to use so he could "be more useful to her". *'Magic rickshaw:''' Arashi also has a magic rickshaw that she makes Yoru pull as her main form of transportation. The rickshaw is enchanted so that it can travel on any form of terrain, including air so long as it is pulled, even if by someone who cannot fly. Background Arashi was born in the Sky Palace high above the surface to the Lord of the Northern Lands, her Dragon daiyōkai father. She spent her entire childhood raised in the palace, never allowed to go outside or to the surface and living under the ruthless and cruel thumb of her power hungry father. This often made for a very lonely childhood and fostered a rather rebellious nature. Most of her time was spent with her father training to build up her powers and one day take his place as Lord of the Northern Lands. However, when her father was killed in pursuit of the Shikon Jewel, Arashi inherited his title and duties. Despite the responsibilities she now had, she instead spent her time away from the palace to explore the world. Unlike most demons, Arashi has no interest in obtaining the Shikon Jewel. Not only does she view the Jewel as more trouble than it is worth - causing more hardship then it does good - she prefers to get stronger through her own training rather than an external source power boost. One day, Arashi came across a bat hanyō named Yoru during the night he loses his demonic powers. Because of this, he was being chased by humans until being cornered at the edge of a cliff. Arashi appeared to him and offered to save him from the humans, but in exchange, he had to become her servant. After some thought, Yoru agreed and the two formed a blood contract. Though Yoru sometimes regrets taking Arashi's deal, he nonetheless fulfills his duties as her servant and guardian and has even begun to care a great deal about her. Trivia *Arashi is loosely based on Zephyros-Phoenix's Sonic-sona, Melissa Tang the Chinese Dragon. Category:Inuyasha Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:A to Z